Mentors
A Mentor is a special NPC that offers 4 missions, rewarding the player with unique abilities or skills upon completion of each mission. A player may only have one active Mentor at any given time and can see their progress by opening the menu > play data > Master Info (page). On the Master Info page each mentor has an icon, 4 bubbles to the left of the icon, and an empty gauge to the right of the icon. After completing any of the training missions the player will see the bubbles filled, bottom to top, with the missions associated rank, and after completing Parallel Quests(PQ) / Story Missions the gauge will slowly fill. Each ability or skill acquired is specific to that Mentor; an example being Special Beam Cannon, Piccolo's signature move, only obtainable from Piccolo when chosen as a mentor and after completing all of his training missions. After learning any signature move the player has a chance of seeing a "Z" placed prominently upon their screen while using the move which incurs an additional damage bonus, but only if the move's master is the players current active mentor. At the end of any PQ the player will find their active mentor in front of the Leaderboard hub in the middle of Toki-Toki. Current Mentors and their Abilities You can increase friendship levels with mentors by performing Offline Parallel Quests with either 1 or both slots filled by their character (any version, including Dark/Villainous versions) as well as using their moves and talking to them after each successful mission. In Elder Kai's case, ally yourself with any female character (Videl, Pan, or any female custom character) during the mission to increase his friendship faster. Goku Conditions to Unlock: Complete the Démigra Saga, LVL. 70 required Ability 1 - Afterimage Strike (Other) Ability 2 - Spirit Bomb (Ki) Ability 3 - X10 Kamehameha (Ki) Ultimate - Super Kamehameha (Ki) Piccolo Conditions to Unlock: Complete the first half of the Saiyan Saga, LVL. 5 required Ability 1 - Evil Explosion (Ki) Ability 2 - Super Explosive Wave (Evasive) Ability 3 - Light Grenade (Ki) Ultimate - Special Beam Cannon (Ki) Krillin Conditions to Unlock: Complete the first half of the Saiyan Saga, LVL. 5 required Ability 1 - Orin Combo (Strike) Ability 2 - Destructo-Disc (Ki) Ability 3 - Spread Shot Retreat (Evasive) Ultimate - Scatter Kamehameha (Kamehameha) Vegeta Conditions to Unlock: Complete the Saiyan Saga, LVL. 8 required Ability 1 - Galick Gun (Ki) Ability 2 - Finish Breaker (Ki) Ability 3 - Shine Shot (Ki) Ultimate - Final Flash (Ki) Captain Ginyu Conditions to Unlock: Complete the first half of the Frieza Saga, LVL. 15 required Ability 1 - Fighting Pose F (Reinforcement) Ability 2 - Fighting Pose A (Reinforcement) Ability 3 - Milky Cannon (Ki) Ultimate - Body Change (Transformation) Gohan and Videl Conditions to Unlock: Complete the Buu Saga, LVL. 40 required Ability 1 - Eagle Kick (Strike) Ability 2 - Ki Blast Cannon (Ki) Ability 3 - Hawk Charge (Strike) Ultimate - Justice Combination (Strike) Gotenks Conditions to Unlock: Complete the Buu Saga, LVL. 40 required Ability 1 - Galactic Donuts (Ki) Ability 2 - DIE DIE Missile Barrage (Ki) Ability 3 - Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack (Ki) Ultimate - Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack (Ultimate) Hercule Conditions to Unlock: Complete the first half of the Android Saga Ability 1 - Dynamite Kick (Strike) Ability 2 - Present For You (Other) Ability 3 - Rolling Hercule Punch (Strike) Ultimate - The Savior Has Come (Other) Cell Conditions to Unlock: Complete the Cell Saga, LVL. 30 required Ability 1 - All Clear (Strike) Ability 2 - Gravity Impact (Ki) Ability 3 - Perfect Shot (Ki) Ultimate - Perfect Kamehameha (Ki) Frieza Conditions to Unlock: Complete the Frieza Saga, complete Ginyu’s training, LVL. 20 required Ability 1 - Death Beam (Ki) Ability 2 - Death Crasher (Strike) Ability 3 - Emperor's Sign (Reinforcement) Ultimate - Supernova (Ki) Android 18 Conditions to Unlock: Complete the Android Saga, LVL. 34 required Ability 1 - Power Blitz (Ki) Ability 2 - Endless Shoot (Ki) Ability 3 - Deadly Dance (Strike) Ultimate - Dual Destructo-Disc (Ki) God of Destruction Beerus Conditions to Unlock: Complete Goku’s training, LVL. 70 required Ability 1 - Headshot (Evasive) Ability 2 - God of Destruction's Anger (Ki) Ultimate - Sphere of Destruction (Ki) Tien Conditions to Unlock: DLC 1 Ability 1 - Volleyball Fist (Strike) Ability 2 - Dodon Ray (Ki) Ability 3 - Tri-Beam (Ki) Ultimate - Neo Tri-Beam (Ki) Yamcha Conditions to Unlock: DLC 1 Ability 1 - Ki Blast Thrust (Ki) Ability 2 - Fake Death (Strike) Ability 3 - Wolf Fang Fist (Strike) Ultimate - Spirit Ball (Ki) Pan Conditions to Unlock: DLC 2 Ability 1 - Prepare To Be Punished (Reinforcement) Ability 2 - Maiden Burst (Evasive) Ability 3 - Feint Shot (Ki) Ultimate - Maiden Blast (Ki) Elder Kai Conditions to Unlock: DLC 3 LVL. 80 required Ability 1 - None Ability 2- None Ability 3- None Ultimate- Unlock Potential (Transformation) Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Conditions to Unlock: DLC 3 Ability 1 - Elite Beam (Ki) Ability 2 - Hero Pose (Reinforcement) Ability 3 - Elite Shooting (Ki) Ultimate - Super Elite Combo (Strike) Additional Information Toki Toki City appears to spawn only one mentor NPC at a time until the player chooses one. If the desired mentor is unlocked, but doesn't appear, Toki Toki City can be reset by entering character select for an Offline Parallel Quest or Offline Battle, then cancelling the quest. It is rumored that the gauge to the right of the icon will fill faster if the player does offline PQ's with both slots, or any one slot, filled by their active mentor. For instance, going on an Offline PQ with 2 Piccolo's while he is your master may raise the gauge quicker. Category:NPCs